Ignorance Is Bliss
by xXTooMuchFreeTimeXx
Summary: Lea was your average girl. Rather blunt, but she was just being honest most of the time. Straight , black hair, neatly-cut fringe and hazel eyes. Well, she looked pretty average when you looked at her. It was her secrets and suffering, not her appearance, that took her out of the category of 'average'. Written for The Unknown Character Competition: Who The Heck Is That?


**I was just watching 'Improv Everywhere - We Cause Scenes!', and now you get a very hyper-active, very excited me! XD I know, at first, Mel seems like the main character, but bear with me?**

**Title: Ignorance Is Bliss**

**Summary: Ellie was your average girl. ****Rather blunt, but she was just being honest most of the time. **Straight , black hair, neatly-cut fringe and hazel eyes. Well, she looked pretty average when you looked at her. It was her secrets and suffering, not her appearance, that took her out of the category of 'average'.

**Written for: The Unknown Character Competition: Who The Heck Is That?**

* * *

"Pass the jam, " Dylan said eagerly, excited already at the sight of food. Ah well. At least he wasn't as bad as Ron Weasley from Gryffindor.

"Pardon?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pass the jam, _please_."

"No."

"Why?!"

"Because Dumbledore's speaking," I replied, amused. I turned to look at the Staff Table, but Umbridge's speech had finished, let alone Dumbledore's. Dumbledore stood up to say a few more words.

"And please, tuck in."

I grinned at Deylan's excited look at the thought of finally being able to eat.

"_Now _can you pass the jam?" he asked impatiently, holding out his hand. Smirking, I passed it over to Mel, just to annoy him. He scowled.

"Oh, ha ha. You're so funny," he said sarcastically, as he grabbed a chicken wing. Dylan had strange eating habits. He would stuff himself at breakfast until he _really _couldn't eat, then starve for the rest of the day. Well, not exactly 'starve', since he didn't get too hungry.

My name his Eleanor Branstone

The others might think that Hufflepuffs were boring, but Hufflepuffs often had massive dramas. Like, Jessica White's recent boyfriend (a new one every week), Rose Staunten's duel with her rival-in-love, Elizabeth Whitby, while the guy they were fighting over (Oliver Jameson) just sat by and watched.

"Hey, Ellie! What d'you think of that Umbridge woman?" Mel asked, craning her neck.

"I can tell just by looking at her that I'm going to hate her... And it's not the ridiculous cardigan," I replied, looking at her with disgust. Dylan looked as though he was going to add something, but then decided he shouldn't waste a single moment when he could have been eating.

"Looks like we're up for a terrible DADA teacher again," Ryan, Mel's cousin, said, hearing our conversation and joining in.

"I think so too - she's probably the worst we'll ever get. That speech was like a lullaby!" she groaned. Ryan snorted, and they high-fived.

* * *

We trooped off to our dormitories, and Mel found this as the perfect opportunity to complain to me about a certain Professor Dolores Umbridge.

"She's so annoying! Just seeing her _face _and her stupid _curls _is annoying! Why so we always get the worst teachers?" Mel asked, turning to me as though she was demanding an answer. I just watched with a smirk, finding humour in her rants.

"Does it look as though I'm the one who hires the teachers?" I asked, pointing to myself. "If I was, Umbridge would never have stepped into this school and Snape wouldn't have taught at all." Mel grinned.

"Hey, Ellie," she said suddenly, leaning forward. "Who d'you hate the most: Snape, Umbridge, or Trelawney?"

"I hate them all," was my prompt answer.

"Pick one," she urged, prodding me whilst I rummaged through my trunk, looking for my pyjamas. I paused.

"...Umbridge."

I resumed my search. Mel continued to chat to me, about how she had lost her timetable already, but it was okay, because we had the same classes. She then began to tell me how her brother got permanently excluded from his muggle school (he opened the door to two boys who asked him to, unaware that they couldn't open it themselves because they were stealing laptops, and their bags were too heavy for them to move their arms to open locks on doors).

I sympathized with her, but I had enough to worry about. It was full moon tonight, and I couldn't help but wonder where Mother was, and if she'd transformed yet.

My mother was a werewolf. Not even a innocent one, like Professor Lupin had been. She was working for Voldemort. I remembered it the night she left.

* * *

_Mother was leaving. She hadn't packed a suitcase, and announced it at the last minute.  
_

_"Mother, where are you going?" the six-year-old Lea asked, her childish voice full of innocence._

_"Away," she replied shortly._

_"Am I staying with Father again?" Lea asked. Mother twitched._

_"No. I told you, he's dead."_

_"Is this another game?"_

_Mother struck Lea over the head. Lea cringed, and tears began to form in her eyes as blood began to trickle from where Mother's nails had caught her scalp. She blinked them back, knowing already that the tears would aggravate Mother more._

_"No, you stupid girl!" Mother shouted. She shuddered suddenly, then took a deep breath, before adopting a sugary-sweet voice. "No, I'll be going just for five minutes, and I want you to stay by yourself. Remember, there are _monsters _outside, so don't go out of the door after me, okay?"_

_"Okay, Mother!"_

_And she left._

_Hours passed. Then days, and months. Lea made do with the food that was already in the house, carefully rationing it. But the food would not last forever. It ran out, and Lea lay, starving, thirsty, with no source of warmth or comfort, locked in the kitchen with only a table to sleep on. It never occurred to her six-year-old mind to venture outside the house. _

_'Mother will come back, Mother will come back,' she repeated to herself._

_One day, the door opened. Lea attempted to sit up, but found herself drained of energy, despite her best attempts to move. "M... Mother...?" she croaked._

_But it wasn't. It was another woman._

_And from that day on, Elizabeth Branstone lived in an orphanage._

* * *

Morning light shone through the window. I sat up, stretched, before jumping out of her bed to wake up Mel, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Rose Staunton. We were late already. Looked like we were going to have to skip breakfast.

"Wake up, you lazy-"

"Who're you calling lazy?" Rose replied indignantly, pushing me off her bed, only to go back to sleep. Mel took a flying jump and landed on Susan, assisting my mission to wake them all up. Susan pushed her off and threw the pillow at her, which Mel attempted to throw back, but (accidentally) threw it at Hannah. Hannah stared at it blankly, before throwing it at me.

"What did I do?" I whined.

"If you hadn't requited Mel to wake us up, this whole pillow war would never had happened!" she yelled. I jumped onto her bed and began tickling her.

"N-No! P-P-Plea-Please s-s-s-sto-o-o-"

"What was that?" I asked, tickling her even more. Rose joined in, whilst Mel and Susan took pity on them and started tickling _us. _The pillow fight had turned into tickling fight. It felt good to forget about my dark past and relax, mess around like any other kid.

Little did I know that Mother had found Father, killed him and devoured his body.

Ignorance really is bliss.

* * *

**Heh heh. Hope y'all enjoyed it! XD Kinda dark, and I'm not used to that kinda thing. I prefer a light-hearted tone, but I wanted try to something new. XD I still dunno if werewolves eat their victims' bodies, but I _know _the food is put not on the tables before the speech, but I really can't be bothered to change it. **

**Review! Even if it's just to tell me how terrible my story is. :D**


End file.
